Right Here Waiting
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: At her sister's party Misty hears a song. How will she react? Read and enjoy!


**AN:**

 **This is my first fanfiction in English. Forgive me if I'll do some errors.**

* * *

Misty was in one of Cerulean City's nightclub on a party organised by her oldest sister, Daisy. She didn't want to be there; there were too many people, too loud music and not too much air. She didn't want do dance, but she had to do it for about two hours; after she could leave.

Many boys wanted to dance with her; she was the most beautiful of Waterflower sisters. Her orange hair growed up, she was taller nad slimmmer than six years before. Her sisters couldn't understand how she was so desirable for boys, no matter from which region, because she was still stubborn and had a sharp tongue. Misty didn't care. She was lider of Water Pokemon Gym, so she had to be like this; water isn't weak, but strong and powerful, just like her, even if her sisters were saying otherwise. It was Misty's rule number one, which was told her once by...

A single tear ran down her cheek. It was told to her by the Idiot Who Wants To Be A Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. _'Why do I still love him?',_ she asked herself. He left her after he bought her a new bike. He never answered her calls, never used to write a letter. Misty knew she was stupid, but she couldn't stop loving him. She hated herself as much as she hated Ash.

She decided to leave the party. Trying to get past dancing couples she came to the door. She was about to leave when she heard a strangely familiar voice. She turned to see...

* * *

'Hi,'said Ash shyly, taking his baseball cap off. 'I want to dedicate a song for a... very wonderful and beautiful girl. Somebody told me that she would be here, but I don't know if she still is,' he looked around the nightclub, like he was searching for someone.

Misty was standing in the door, looking at him. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't move. At the moment she just could stay and listen.

'Well...,' he continued, 'she wasn't always with me, not because we broke up, but because I was travelling. I never had chance to tell her that I'm a moron and bonehead and that I'm sorry for leaving her. I know that she was waiting. And I wish,' he stopped and took a breath 'I wish she still waits,'.

Misty didn't want to listen to him, so she tried once again to leave the party, but when she heard first notes of her favourite song, she turned back. She saw Ash playing piano. _'Wait a sec... He never told me he knew how to play it!,'_ thought Misty, trying to think clearly.

 _Oceans apart day after day_

 _And I slowly go insane_

 _I hear your voice on the line_

 _But it doesn't stop the pain_

 _If I see you next to never_

 _How can we say forever_

She never told him that it was her favourite song, but she was happy to see him singing it. Misty had to say it: Ash had a good voice.

 _Wherever you go_

 _Whatever you do_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Or how my heart breaks_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

The song was saying things that Misty would never admit, even if she was tortured.

 _I took for granted, all the times_

 _That I though would last somehow_

 _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

 _But I can't get near you now_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby_

 _You've got me goin' crazy_

She heard Ash was singing it truly. No, she could feel it inside.

 _Wherever you go_

 _Whatever you do_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Or how my heart breaks_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

Suddenly Misty started to walk straight to the scene. She felt she had to do something, but she didn't knew what exactly.

 _I wonder how we can survive_

 _This romance_

 _But in the end if I'm with you_

 _I'll take the chance_

'Ash, you idiot!,'shouted Misty to Ash on the scene.

'You stayed,' he answered, smiling softly. 'I know: I'm a jerk, idiot, imbecile and whatever you want, and I'm really sorry. I...,' before he could finish he was stopped by Misty, who... kissed him. In a while his face was like a strawberry.

'Shut up, and finish your song,' said Misty, sitting next to him. They started to sing together.

 _Oh, can't you see it baby_

 _You've got me goin' crazy_

 _Wherever you go_

 _Whatever you do_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

 _Whatever it takes_

 _Or how my heart breaks_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

This time it was Ash who kissed Misty, which met with a great applause from the dancing people.

* * *

'What is this?,'asked Misty few days after.

Ash gave her a small box. She opened it and saw a silver medallion, and in the middle was written:

 _I will be right here waiting for you..._


End file.
